


Teddy Did It!

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy John, Gen, Little Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jimmy breaks a glass, blaming it on his Teddy to get out of trouble.





	

Jim looked at the broken glass next to the table, uh oh.... but it was an oopsie... Daddy would be angry. 

"JimJam? What was that noise?" John entered the living room, hearing the crash. 

Jim grabbed the Graffy, holding the purple speckled bear as he moved in front of the glass. "Nothing, Daddy!"

"You broke the glass, didn't you?" John stared down at Jimmy, seeing the glass shards even though he tried to hide them.

"Nu uh!, Graffy did it, Dada, he knocked it off the table." Jim held the bear up for Daddy.

"Well then, little man, we need to put your friend in Time out, don't we?" John took the bear form his boy, putting it on the stairs. 

"You have to stay for ten minutes, Graffy, then you can play with JimJam." 

Jim smiled when Daddy turned away, he had gotten away with it, but quickly hid the smile when Dada looked back. 

"You can help me clean up the glass, Jimmy." John went to go get the broom. 

Jimmy frowned, he had not gotten away with it...


End file.
